


曾经的悲伤和废墟

by DerRumtreiber, Junecesty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is angstier than Reaper what, M/M, mercy can totally fix the mess that is Reaper right, mostly-blind!76, obligatory reaper fix-it fic, starting over where they left off, unapologetic misuse of OW voice lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerRumtreiber/pseuds/DerRumtreiber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junecesty/pseuds/Junecesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“把它摘掉。”死神又一次怒吼道。</p><p>他原本想说等你杀了我之后，你可以从我尸体上把它掀开。但这又有什么意义呢？他已经累了。他不想再争斗了。他不想再像一条疯狂又衰弱的狗一样，努力地去咬眼前的喉咙，每次对方却都能在他牙前消失。他只能无力的刮划着黑爪的大门。他已经老了，这么多年来，压力一直逼迫着他们越过自己的临界点。他能够感觉到，他的骨头在这非人的压力下，咯吱作响。现在这一切该结束了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	曾经的悲伤和废墟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There were grief and ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687993) by [DerRumtreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerRumtreiber/pseuds/DerRumtreiber). 



“摘掉你的面罩。”沙哑的话语在他的耳朵鸣响。这几年来，这飘忽又粗糙的嗓音对他来说太熟悉了，“杰克。”

“没人叫这个名字。”他设法缓慢地说出了这句话。

“呵，如果是两周以前的话，也许我会相信。”

他沉重地呼吸着，试着估量目前的形势。他20分钟前就应该离开这间房间了。这是一间黑暗的，空旷的房间，他猜想到。他的目镜已经被毁了，所以他什么都无法看清，但他仍然可以听到一段距离外模糊的回荡着的枪响。

“把它摘掉。”死神又一次怒吼道。

他原本想说等你杀了我之后，你可以从我尸体上把它掀开。但这又有什么意义呢？他已经累了。他不想再争斗了。他不想再像一条疯狂又衰弱的狗一样，努力地去咬眼前的喉咙，每次对方却都能在他牙前消失。他只能无力的刮划着黑爪的大门。他已经老了，这么多年来，压力一直逼迫着他们越过自己的临界点。他能够感觉到，他的骨头在这非人的压力下，咯吱作响。现在这一切该结束了。

增援离他太远了，除了他自己，没有其他人可以看到他的失败。

他的手抬到了自己的脸前，他几乎可以看到，他的灵魂已经离开了他的身体。他用手掌扣住鼻梁前的薄片，拇指和其他手指分别压住两遍的凹槽。在轻轻的摘掉面罩的那刻，他深深地呼吸了一口新鲜空气。当它掉下来的时候，他甚至没有费力去接住它。

有那么一刻，周围都是寂静，杰克等待着霰弹枪的冲击波，但它们却从来没有来到。

他看不见死神，但他可以听到他走近时靴子在地上发出的重击声，感觉到大衣带起来的微风击打在他赤裸的脸上。他可以闻到他——新生的青草气味伴随着深处腐败和灰烬的味道。

“所以这是真的。”死神说道，这一次，他的声音更加清晰了，就好像他也移开了自己的面具。

他倒是公平，然而杰克什么都看不到。最后一件生活提醒你‘世界是不公平的’的糟心事。

“你应该已经死了。”死神说道。

“看起来我并没有。”

“你曾经死了。”死神的喉咙里愤怒地撕扯出这几个字来。“我曾经也是，现在也是，但是你——”

“我根本不知道你是谁，你也没资格来告诉我我曾经是什么或不是什么。我们快点把这一切结束行吗。”

枪声离他更近了一些，杰克憎恨着他体内产生的那一点点的希望。在半自动枪的喧闹中，他可以听到那清晰的，干净利落的六连发枪声。过热的机械发出快速的射击。他应该已经被炸成碎片了才对，而他的小队也快了。

他身后的门砰然打开。杰克听到几个黑爪特工喧闹地进入这间房间。他知道当死神移开的时候，瞄准器将都集中到他身上——他的头和他的胸膛。其实他本来也什么都看不到，但他还是闭上了眼睛。

“转过身去。”死神的声音传来。杰克想这一定是和他说的，接下来他应该就要站起来，然后让他们从背后射杀他。

然而死神只是推着他，将他弯下一个角度，死亡的气息无法抗拒地围绕着他，当死神转身时，他被很好地掩护了起来。他感觉到霰弹枪弹回的声音，然后听到了叫声——先是惊讶的，然后是疼痛的叫声。一颗子弹擦过他的肩膀，当他的非人的护盾变成虚影，他的内脏被重重地打了一拳。

然后他便什么都感觉不到了。

——————————————————————

他努力想把眼睛睁开。他的眼皮很重，它们紧紧黏在一起，就好像他已经睡了整整一周。腐烂的味道被消毒剂替代。虽然他无法分辨出身边模糊的形状，但他能感觉到灯光明亮又熟悉。同样熟悉的还有连在他身上的机器发出的轻柔的嗡嗡声，和叫着他名字的轻快嗓音。

“杰克，所以你终于要加入我们了？”

语调里有那么一些幽默，但他对这个声音有足够的熟悉来听出隐含着的担心。

“安吉拉。”他回应道，希望可以减轻她的担心，即使现在说话很疼。

“医生姐姐来了。”她调笑地说道，虽然他的肌肉和铅一样沉，但他还是回了一个微笑。

“继续睡一会吧，杰克，别抵抗疲惫。毕竟不管我同不同意，你马上就又要投入战斗了。”

他并不想战斗。他也不想睡觉，虽然他的身体需要睡眠，而且正努力把他拉进睡眠中。他想要——

“他在哪儿？”他的声音很沙哑。

“杰克，我不觉得现在是谈论这个的——”

“他在哪儿？”

“小队在救下你的时候把他逮捕了，我已经——”

“加布里埃尔。”他说，“那是加布里埃尔。”

他对安吉拉足够的熟悉，他知道她正在寻找合适的措辞来说些什么。就像一个外交官一样。他知道她的嘴正撅着，他知道当她不得不告诉一些人——大部分时候是杰克——她不想说的东西时皱起的眉头。

“是的。”她最终说道，“小队在直布罗陀的旧守望先锋基地逮捕了加布里埃尔·莱耶斯。”

她听起来像是在给他任务简报。就好像他只是一个和伤亡者无关的指挥官，就好像他并不是伤者之一。

“他在我的监督下被关在隔离区，而且现在仍然在那里，我们都知道如果他想离开的话随时都能逃走。”她说道，就好像这是杰克的问题。

“如果不是他自己想待在这儿，他不会让自己被抓住。”杰克说，说出的每个字都让他更疼。他需要睡眠。灯光需要熄灭，安吉拉需要离开。

他想扯出所有的软管和针头，然后站起来走出这扇门。

“这就是问题所在，不是吗？”她说道，听起来有一点生气。“杰克，为什么他在这里？他想要什么？我无法阻止他，如果他——当他——决定要先配合足够长的时间，然后杀死我们的特工，将基地彻底毁了。如果雅典娜无法——这很危险，杰克。他很危险。”

她是对的。她不需要这么有条有理地分析给他，他本来就清楚这些。他记得上一次当死神想得到什么时发生了什么。他记得他被召回，他记得他恨死神的每一个部分，他都不知道他还有能力这样地恨一个人。

但是现在死神回来了，而且他不再只是死神。杰克永远都无法再划清界限。

“帮帮他，安吉拉，拜托了。”在一屋子的嗡嗡声中，他几乎听不到自己的声音。

“我会尽力的，我保证。”

——————————————————————

当他最低限度地恢复到可以自行修养的程度之后，安吉拉放他离开了病房。他知道对她来说这是理智的做法。基地里的其他成员给他腾了一个不小的铺位，虽然困惑，但是没有人出来质疑这个命令。传闻里齐格勒博士应该是不会让患者轻易离开的才对。

他们中的一些知道还有谁在她的看护下，但是他们什么都没说，而这才是让杰克最担心的。所有这个新守望先锋的成员都认识死神，知道他做过什么。所有人都在某些程度上受过他的影响。

麦克雷在这儿，麦克雷知道现状，但他之前就认识他。那些年轻的小辈——哈娜，卢西奥——他们的年纪不足以让他们认识莱耶斯，也不足以明白一切服从指挥的行动准则。但是他们也什么都没说。还有安娜，当他们把他带走的时候，安娜在那儿，而现在安娜也在，在每次杰克晚上偷摸出自己房间吃夜宵时看着他。

如果还有任何他可以谈谈这事儿的人，那就是安娜了，但他是个守口如瓶的佣兵，而她也不是谁的医生。

莉娜来过他房间一次，给他带来了好心的温斯顿刚修好的目镜，但是她也什么都没问。只是对他扬起一个小小的笑容，又在他肩上拍了拍，然后便离开了。这大概是从那晚开始发生的最奇怪的事了。

他一直在等待。他想给安吉拉些空间，而不是拿各种问题和命令轰炸她——她反正也不会理他的。她每天都会向他汇报极少的最新消息，他也不会为难她。但是他已经不想再忍受没有人可以见到她的病人的情况了。他在一个死气沉沉的夜晚从床上站起来，关上身后的门，出发去一直纠缠着他脑海的医疗牢房。他不想再等待了。

他经过了安吉拉——唯一一个还醒着的人。她在有工作的时候从不休息。当她抬头看时，他们俩都没说话，他只是摇了摇头。她叹了口气，闭上眼睛，挥手让他离开。她有阻止他的权限，但是他们彼此太熟悉了，她懒得再这么做。

牢房边没有守卫。如果死神想要离开，他们无法阻挡他。与其说这间牢房是为了监禁死神，不如说是为了保护齐格勒博士的名声。守望先锋现在一团糟，杰克也是。什么时候他们才能停止扮演上帝的角色？

他在门旁的控制台键入他的密码，几乎是惊讶的发现它真的有效。门向一边滑开了，他迈开步子——他——

他不能这么做。安吉拉比他想的聪明。她知道他会尝试，然后失败，而这是比直接阻止他更好的守卫。他——

“他们把你的目镜修好了，傻小子？”死神说——加布里埃尔说道。

杰克做不到——他不能这么做。但他管不了这么多了。

“莱耶斯。”在经过大脑思考前就走进了牢房。

“太正式了，杰克？我以为我们早就度过那个时期了。”

他的嗓音短促而粗糙，但这不是死神的嗓音，也不是加布里埃尔的。但它大概更像加布里埃尔的——他从来没想到他还能听到这个声音。

杰克·莫里森已经不年轻了。他知道何时开枪，知道何时问问题，也知道如果得到他想要的答案，但是这个——

他仿佛回到了19岁，穿着靴子哆嗦着看着眼前深色皮肤，黑色眼睛的男人。他身上有股他从没见过的邪气。他20岁，被一双强壮的手拖离了火线现场，对方的嘴里还不停喷出脏话，用的杰克日后会学会的西班牙语。他21岁，半死不活，为了他们向他血管里注射的药物的灼烧感而哭喊，他能听到的只有“傻小子”，“傻小子”，“嘘，傻小子，有我在。”，即使加布里埃尔也正在经历着这些——还有——

杰克走向前，他自己想这么做。虽然他知道他不应该但他需要这个。他把膝盖放在床上，然后往下看。监禁器松松地散在一旁，没有人用它们。安吉拉懒得用它们，加布里埃尔也是。

他看起来糟透了。他看起来已经不太像人类了。他的脸很憔悴，像尸体一样苍白。他有很多伤疤。肌肉微颤着就好像他正努力控制着他的饥渴。他蚕食灵魂。这个想法几乎让杰克想要转身离开。

但是安吉拉说她会尽力的。加布里埃尔从来没说他会，但他还在这儿。他们都没死在床上。他还没有躲开，也没有从杰克身上夺去杰克确信他强烈需要的灵魂。他觉得这大概足够说明一切了。

他的手滑上目镜，把它摘了下来，并把它放在床另一边的金属托盘上。这一次它没有破碎。

他慢慢倾下身。肌肉因为镇静剂和缺乏使用而有些松弛。也许是因为年纪。对于将要做的这件事来说太老了。他向加布里埃尔压去，将脸按向加布里埃尔的脖子，感受他的呼吸。他闻到了和他醒来时闻到的一样的消毒剂的气味，还有一点灰烬的味道，但没有青草气了，也没有腐烂的味道。他不记得加布里埃尔之前是什么味道的——但肯定不是现在这样。他们当时也没有这么亲近，但几乎就要到这一步了。

他将手臂环过眼前有着太多肋骨的躯体。他的肌肉没有以前那么多了，但还是比杰克的稍宽一些。他收紧手臂，这一次他的年纪正好，他经历了太多，现在正是大哭一场的时候。但是他感觉到加布里埃尔转过头压在自己的头发上，他感受到他的呼吸，隐约听到他说“嘘，有我在。”

距离曾经的他们和他们设想的未来已经过了太久，他们之间也有了太多的时间和伤痛。

他不能这么做，他想。但是他管不了这么多了。这就是他的人生。


End file.
